


Emerald Fire

by gothpandaotaku



Series: Dragon!Jensen Verse [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dragon Jensen Ackles, Jealous Jensen, Jealous Jensen Ackles, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Jensen, dragon!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-26 23:05:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9928028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothpandaotaku/pseuds/gothpandaotaku
Summary: Jared finds a small injured dragon and his life is never the same.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this little verse is all thanks to @sweet-sammy-kisses on tumblr, who gave me this amazing prompt: "Jared finding a injured small dragon and caring for it until it got better? And the dragon glaring and hissing at anyone who tried to take Jared's attention from him especially Stephen Amell who flirts with Jared all the time? Jared comes home one day to find a gorgeous guy with green eyes who says his name is Jensen and Jared is his and Jared can't complain not with the way Jensen kisses. It's not until Jensen glares and hisses at Stephen does Jared get it Jensen is his dragon."

“ _Holy shit_ ,” Jared breathed. “Stephen is never going to believe this!”

He took his usual shortcut through the forest on his way home from the university when suddenly a small dragon stumbled in his path, startling him so badly he almost yelled. It hissed at Jared threateningly once before its legs gave out, collapsing.

“U-Um, are you okay…?” Now that the dragon was on its side he could see a long gash in its side, oozing blood. Poor thing had probably gotten caught in a dragon trap. Dragons were incredibly rare; through centuries of overhunting them they were nearly extinct, but that didn’t stop some people from trying to capture the remaining few and sell them for their valuable skin, claws, teeth, and bones. Jared thought it was disgusting to hunt down such beautiful creatures.

The dragon hissed as Jared took a step closer, but didn’t move. So Jared took several more until he was mere inches away from the beast. “Hey, I just want to help, okay?” He kneeled in the grass and dug through his backpack, finding the tiny first-aid kit he always kept on hand. Holding the gauze and bandages in his shaking hand, he bit his lip. “Just… don’t eat me, please?”

A low growl escaped the dragon’s throat, eyeing Jared warily—but it allowed Jared to tentatively touch it. “Oh wow,” Jared gasped. “This is my first time ever seeing a dragon, let alone touching one.” Its scales were a deep olivey green and every time a ray of sunlight hit one in just the right way, it sparkled brighter than any gem. While dragon scales were one of the hardest items on earth, they were surprisingly soft to the touch.

He quickly dressed the dragon’s wounds and surveyed the forest. “I don’t know if it’s a good idea to leave you out here overnight all alone…” _and I don’t know why I’m talking to a freaking dragon._ “Do you want to come home with me for now?”

The dragon thumped its tail against the ground excitedly.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Jared gently scooped the creature up in his arms, careful of its wounds, and headed home. The whole way back he could have sworn the dragon was purring.

* * *

 

“No way you _happened to find_ an actual fucking _dragon_ , dude. You’re joking.”

“I’m not,” Jared insisted. “It was right here just five minutes ago! It slept on the couch and everything. You must have scared it off, Stephen.”

Stephen rolled his eyes. “Yeah, sure, it’s terrified of me. But I gotta head to class, see ya later Jare-Bear.” He pulled Jared into a tight hug, one hand sliding lower to rest on his ass. Jared blushed. Stephen flirted with everyone, it probably didn’t mean anything. They’d been friends for years and despite Stephen’s constant flirtation, nothing had happened.

“Come by for dinner tomorrow?”

“You’re such a good wife.” Stephen grinned mischievously and kissed Jared on the cheek before ducking out the door.

Jared shut the door behind him, shaking his head. He had bigger things to worry about, like finding the drag—

“Who was that?” A low, rough voice, like whiskey, asked.

He would deny it until his denying breath, but Jared let out a high-pitched shriek. He whirled around to find a tall, rugged-looking man standing in the doorway that led into the kitchen. And not just _any_ man; his face would not be amiss amongst the greek gods.

“Who was that? Who are _you?!”_ Jared shouted.

The man cocked his head to the side as he observed Jared. He smiled, revealing rows of long, sharp teeth. “I’m Jensen.” He took a step closer, Jared took a step back, until he was pressed against the wall will little hope for escape.

Just as Jared began to imagine every way this man could potentially murder him, he saw his eyes. Bright, deep, olivey green with flecks of gold.

“No fucking way. You’re—you’re the dragon I saved? But—how?”

The man—dragon—Jensen—shrugged. “I can change my form at will. Now who was that _cur_ that dared to touch you?”

“Who? Stephen? He’s my friend. Now what was that about _dragons being able to turn human_?”

“I don’t like him. He touches you again and I will kill him.”

“What the-”

Before he could even blink Jensen’s lips were on his, long tongue snaking its way into Jared’s mouth, seemingly intent on discovering every inch of it. Somehow, Jensen’s teeth didn’t get in the way as Jared melted into the kiss and slipped his own tongue into Jensen’s mouth. It felt like all-consuming fire in his veins, kissing Jensen, something he’d never felt before but was eager to explore.

Jensen pulled away first. Jared felt a little sting on his lips but didn’t pay it any mind until he saw the drop of blood on Jensen’s tongue.

“Again, I ask—what the fuck was that?” Jared panted, wiping his mouth.

“There. You’re _mine_ now.”

“ _What?”_

**Author's Note:**

> This little verse will be updated on occasion, whenever I have the time and inspiration. And yes, the smut will be coming soon ;) Thanks for reading and I'd love to hear your thoughts! <3 <3 <3


End file.
